Fire and Ice
by tomfelton4eva
Summary: Hermione ran down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. “Evil Deeds,” she muttered to the portrait, which promptly let her in. “Draco?” Hermione.....
1. Tough Decisions

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Laurell K. Hamilton, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit books, Time Warner Book group, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

--

The halls of Hogwarts were cold and eerie during the night. Hermione carefully slipped past Filch and headed off towards the Gryffindor common room. She heard professor Snape's footsteps coming around the corner. She quickly ran into an empty classroom to hide. She was breathing heavily and her heart quickened when she heard the footsteps come towards the door. The handle started to turn…  
"Severus. A word with you in my office please."  
That was close, she thought. She waited until Dumbledore and Professor Snape's footsteps had disappeared until she slipped out of the class room and ran to the common room as fast as she could.

"Hermione, where did you go last night?" Ron asked.  
Should I tell them? No way. They would hate me forever.  
"I went to the library and had a rather nasty run in with Professor Snape." She lied.  
"That greasy git. Always lurking about the school, pouncing on unsuspecting students." Harry mumbled.

"Hermione. Where are you going?" Ginny asked, a bit confused.  
Hermione shut the door to the girl's dormitory and sat next to her. Should I tell her? She wondered. She would understand. She's my best friend.  
"Ivebeenseeingdracomalfoy," Hermione quickly mumbled, hoping she hadn't heard properly. Unfortunately she had, due to the surprised, yet pleased expression on her face.  
"Are you serious? It's about time! You two have been flirting for like ever!" Ginny cried.  
"At least you didn't take it badly. I wonder what Ron and Harry would think of this?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
"They'll be fine about it. Once you give them time to let off some steam" Ginny said enthusiastically. Ginny was always the one who thought about boys and read romance novels. She was absolutely enthralled that she had a real life crisis to help with. Hermione ran down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room.  
"Evil Deeds," she muttered to the portrait, which promptly let her in.  
"Draco?" Hermione whispered. A hand grabbed her out of nowhere and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She relaxed when she saw who it was.  
"Come with me." Draco purred. He grabbed her arm and prompted her to follow him. Hermione ran down the corridors after him. When they finally came to a wall and he stopped running.  
"Draco, where are we?" Hermione asked.  
"Shhhh, just watch." Draco murmured as he paced the corridor, concentrating. Suddenly, a door appeared out of nowhere. Hermione followed him into a large room, with a fireplace and a large bed with green sheets.  
"The room of requirement!" Hermione whispered in awe. She ran up to the bed and threw herself on it, giggling for no apparent reason. Draco followed her and sat on the end of the bed.  
"You are full of surprises." Hermione muttered to Draco. He was staring at her with a neutral expression on his face. She was about to ask what was wrong, when she looked into his eyes and noticed that they weren't their normal colour. They were dark and full of lust.

Draco shifted up the bed. Towards the girl he longed to be with. He leant forward and kissed her cheek. He groaned softly as she undid the buttons of his robes. He gently began to lift the hem of her nightdress. She shivered slightly as she felt his hands gently brush her skin. She let her dress slip over her head. He stroked her delicate neck.  
"How could you do this to me?" she murmured softly into his ear. She let her fingers run wild, hauling his robes from his body.  
"No, how could you do this to me?" he purred. She giggled as she felt him inside her. He felt as if the moment could never end. The bliss was unimaginable.  
Eventually, they both collapsed, side by side. Their heavy breathing the only sound.  
"Draco, I don't want to keep this a secret any longer." Hermione whispered anxiously.  
"I agree, first thing tomorrow at breakfast, I will announce our relationship to the entire school." Draco announced proudly.

The next day at breakfast, Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were loudly talking about quidditch, while Hermione was secretly telling Ginny about her relationship.  
"We've been together for several months now." Hermione smiled blissfully.  
"Wow. I wish I had a great relationship like you have. I've been flirting with Harry constantly for ever and he doesn't even notice me. All he talks and thinks about is quidditch." Ginny replied. The two of them glancing over at Harry and Ron, who were talking and spraying food across the table with every syllable. They snapped out of their gaze as they heard the sound of metal against glass. The whole school went silent as the one and only Draco Malfoy stood up.  
"I would like to inform you all that Hermione and I, are an item. We have been seeing each other for exactly 18 months, 6 days and 14 hours," he then glanced over at Hermione, "Hermione, I love you so much. I want you to be mine for ever."  
The whole school was deadly silent. All the students and teachers stared in complete shock, while Dumbledore had an amused expression on his face. Draco walked briskly over to the Gryffindor table, past the fuming Pansy and the scowling Harry and Ron, over to Hermione. He stood in front of her and slowly knelt onto one knee.  
"Hermione, will you marry me?" Draco asked nervously.  
"YES!" Hermione screamed. They shared a passionate kiss as the whole school cheered them on. Even Harry and Ron gave up and joined in the cheering.  
"I love you Draco." Hermione gasped.


	2. In the not too distant future

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Laurell K. Hamilton, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit books, Time Warner Book group, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

--

2 years later in St. Mungos:

"Oh, wow!" Hermione breathed excitedly.

"What should we call her?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Ginny." Hermione whispered.

"Ginny." Draco agreed, resting his hand on Hermione's shoulder as she lay on the bed holding their precious baby daughter.

"You named her after me? That is so nice Hermione!" Ginny cried, running over to Hermione and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"She really is beautiful isn't she," Hermione murmured to herself. She looked around at all of her friends in the hospital room. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus and Dean had all come. Even Pansy had come. They had become civil in the last few years, mostly due to Draco threatening that he would tell everyone about Pansy's crush on Professor Snape if she didn't start being nice to Hermione. They had even become best friends, despite Draco's threats.

"May I hold her?" Draco asked.

"Of course!" Hermione finally said snapping out of her daze.

Draco held baby Ginny for a long time, just staring at her small face and holding her tiny head in his hands. As the minutes went on, he started to cry. He hadn't cried for a long time. His father had always told him it was a sign of weakness.

"Draco. What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm fine 'mione." Draco assured her, "I'm just really happy."

Hermione smiled over at her handsome husband and gave him a soft kiss.

"Awwwwww," Ginny and Pansy both said together with smiles on their faces, while the boys were cooing and Ron was making chucking noises.

"Shut up," Draco said turning around and glaring at them as Hermione rolled her eyes at the back of his head.

--

Notes: I hoped you liked this story. Please read and review!


End file.
